


Tell Her You Love Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Meredith's twin sister





	Tell Her You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You first met Jo when she ran up to you in the candy aisle of the grocery store. You were with your sister and neighbor while your mother was working. She was amazed to see you look exactly like your sister, but you cheekily said, “We’re fraternal! Not identical. Look again!”

That was the first time you saw her, and it was certainly not the last time. Even though Jo was bounced around from foster home to foster home, the two of you managed to keep touch. On the day of high school graduation, she told you that she wanted to become a surgeon. You told her that she could even be working with your sister, who also expressed her desire to become a surgeon like your mother. 

____________________________________

“What are you thinking about, Y/N?”

“How I’m actually lucky and surprised to see you make it to my wedding when you and Derek couldn’t. And didn’t even tell me until after I had waited for two hours that you two had gotten married via a post-it note.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Eventually. Okay, I’ll drop it. Still! Next time, tell me, your twin, when you’re not going to show up.”

“I’ll take it into consideration.”

“It’s my wedding, and my sister -”

“Older sister, Y/N.”

“Thanks, Mer. My older sister by only  _six minutes_. Really, six minutes. Anyway, thanks for coming on your day off.”

“Well, Zola couldn’t wait to see her Aunt Y/N get married. And she makes a cute flower girl!”

“Yes, she does.”

__________________________________

“Wilson! Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry! I’m here now!”

“Just breathe, okay? Y/N is going after you walk down the aisle.”

“Thanks, sis.”

“You can only call me that outside of work. Got it, Wilson?”

“Got it, Dr. Grey.”

“Just take a deep breath and remember to tell her you love her.”

“Like I’ll always tell, Y/N.”

_________________________________

You relax in her arms as she leads you on your first dance as wife and wife. Mrs. Y/N Grey-Wilson.

“Everything you wanted it to be, Y/N?”

“You’re asking me as you dance with me? Jo, of course it is. I didn’t think it would be us from the moment we met.”

“I knew. I knew from the start. I knew that you were the one I wanted to say, ‘I love you’ to.”

“And I’m glad you knew even then. I love you, Mrs. Jo Wilson-Grey.”


End file.
